In Search of a Bed
by Lime Daiquiri
Summary: Five times Caspian crept into Edmund's bed and one time Edmund found his way into Caspian's.


**In Search of a Bed**

Five times Caspian crept into Edmund's bed and one time Edmund found his way into Caspian's.

1.

Caspian had remained awake when most of the camp had settled into sleep needing some time on his own. The Kings and Queens of Old were not what he expected but then as it stood it seemed he knew very little about Narnia at all.

Inside the encampment he searched for an empty bedroll but with their equipment in short supply he was unable to find any empty, he would just have to make do with sharing as many of the Narnians had been forced to do. Unfortunately the only spaces left were with either of the Old Narnian Kings, not surprising when the Narnians were still so in awe of the young Kings and Queens no one would step forward to take such an imposition. The two Queens however had no problem sharing and were tucked in together, a brother protectively situated on either side.

Although he'd yet to even talk to the younger of the two kings sharing his bed was the more appealing option so Caspian unbuckled his boots and slid under the blankets next to the younger man.

The next morning when he woke King Edmund had already vacated the bed and King Peter was glaring at him accusingly.

2.

After the battle they had successfully moved on to seize the castle and having secured their hold and established guard duties Caspian went off in search of an empty bed where he planned to pass out for as long as possible. Yet it seemed the majority of the Old Narnians had had the same idea only sooner, filling up whatever space could be found.

When ten minutes later Caspian came across the bed Edmund had claimed as his own he didn't think twice about removing his armour and crawling in beside him. Too exhausted to keep searching and, after all, he'd already shared with the other man without any complaints, he was sure the Just King would understand and have no problem sharing.

This time when he woke up it was due to the movements of his bed mate who it was clear had recently woken himself and was trying to exit the bed. Noticing Caspian, King Edmund looked at him apologetically, whispering for him 'to go back to sleep'.

3.

Caspian and Edmund had been thrown into an underground prison cell and Caspian could only hope that Lucy and Eustace had fared a little better. Still knocked out Edmund lay sprawled on the floor. Caspian checked his injuries but with nothing life threatening it would just be a wait until Edmund woke up on his own.

Caspian searched the prison until with a groan Edmund blinked awake and pulled himself up to lean against the far wall, legs outstretched and Caspian's frustration finally got the better of him, cursing and hitting at the prison bars. A few moments later he slumped down beside Edmund, there was nothing to be done, at least not till morning when they would find out what their captors would do with them and get some kind of opening to make their escape.

They spent the night like this, taking it in turns to sleep and keep watch. The length of their bodies pressed together in comfort rather then for warmth.

4.

Caspian had heard Eustace the Dragon sniffling and Reepicheep's noble attempt to sooth him with tales of his adventures but the young king had feigned sleep in order not to intrude and because he did not know what action he could take to be of use. When Eustace had fallen asleep, Reep nestled up to him Caspian observed their small group, his gaze falling on Edmund who was shivering slightly in his sleep.

The final member of their group, Lucy, was sleeping peacefully near the dying fire and laden with extra blankets they all had insisted she take; she was comfortably situated. Edmund on the other hand was plainly feeling the cold and curling under his blanket trying to get warm; though it was doubtful he would let anyone know that he was uncomfortable preferring that his sister be spared any hardship she could.

Starting to feel the cold himself Caspian came to a quick decision, throwing his own blanket over Edmund he crawled in beside him. Pulling the younger man's back against his chest and throwing his arms around him to give him some extra heat. In response Edmund sleepily cuddled closer and Caspian could just make out a mumbled thank you into the ground.

5.

The waters seemed darker and a sense of melancholy and fear was sweeping through the ship especially after night fall. Jolted from his sleep and covered in a cold sweat it took a few moments for Caspian anxiously checking his surroundings before the memory of the last few weeks caught up with him. Another cursed nightmare and Caspian was unable to welcome sleep with any pleasure.

His sleeping quarters was empty save for Edmund slumbering in the next hammock, Eustace and Reep both preferring to sleep up on deck. Although in Eustace's case it was because he had no choice in his dragon form.

Caspian studied Edmund's hammock, it would be a tight fit but the Dawn Treader was a sturdy ship, the hammock would hold them both and Caspian was in need of human comfort. If it was any other member of the crew but Edmund sharing the cabin Caspian would never have had this thought to begin with but Edmund was a King of Narnia and not someone under his command. Climbing out of his hammock Caspian moved across to Edmund's and with all the grace of a newborn fawn clambered on top of Edmund, startling the other boy from sleep.

"Ooof. What? Caspian?"

"Nightmare."Caspian whispered into the darkness.

Patting his arm sympathetically Edmund shifted to give Caspian more room although he was still sprawled half on top of Edmund, head buried in his neck. Yanking the blanket up to cover them properly Edmund settled back, one arm wrapped around Caspian and they soon fell fast asleep.

Waking the next morning neither of them spoke about the nights sleeping arrangement going about their duties and trying to plan for what lay ahead as usual. Yet during the following two nights neither man batted an eye when Caspian headed straight for Edmund's hammock.

+1 (Post The Last Battle)

"Finally find my bed then?" Caspian said to the young man who had settled down next to him. When the Penvensie's and company had made their way to Aslan's country it hadn't been long before Caspian had been reacquainted with all of them. They'd spent many hours exploring and revisiting various places together but there was one Penvensie in particular that Caspian found he had missed most and was drawn to incessantly. Furthermore the interest appeared to be mutual; Caspian had no doubt that it was only a matter of time before their friendship turned into something deeper.

"It wasn't that hard." Edmund replied making himself comfortable.

"Oh, then why did it take you so long to get here?"

"I thought you would be the one to find mine."

"I was tired of always being the one to climb into your bed."

"What?" The cold hands slowly moving across Caspian's waist stopped and Caspian turned pulled it the rest of the way.

"Nothing, I'm just glad you're finally here."


End file.
